RENT cast in China
by THEfelineOFavenueB
Summary: Take the RENT cast and give them a FREE trip to China ... What will happen? That's for you to find out!
1. You won a trip?

**A/N: The thing is I'm going to China and so why not make this fun and put the RENT cast in China, just to see how they would respond to the entire thing. Plane ride, culture so on and so forth. I'm not going to put my self in it or anything. Think of it as a little experiment!!! Also I'm going to be writing it there so when I come back I'll type it and stuff but this is just the first chappy. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a genius like Mr. Larson … I don't own RENT! **

It was a typical evening at the loft. Maureen was gawking over models in a mag, Joanne was yelling at her for it, Mimi was getting ready for the Cat Scratch Club in the bed room, Roger was with her, Collins was making coffee … you get the idea perfectly normal.

…Until

"GUYS! GUYS!" Mark cried gleefully, running in the door closely fowled closely by an exceedingly happy Angel. Everyone in the room turned their heads dully to watch Mark practically skipping towards them.

Maureen was the first to comment, "Oh mark have so found someone who'll go out with you." Joanne nudged her in the ribs "Ow, pookie that hurt!"

"Ya well you deserved it."

"What was that!"

Mark waved his hands around like a maniac, "NO FIGHTING LISTEN LISTEN I WON!"

"You won what?" Collins said coming out of the kitchen.

Mark was so happy his head looked like it was likely to explode is anyone poked it. "China!" Angel said, bouncing up and down.

Maureen raised her eyebrows, "You won … China?" Mimi and Roger entered at that very moment.

Roger blinked

Mimi blinked

Mark was still waving his hands around like a mad man

"What's going on here?" Roger asked, looking over at Collins. Collins just shrugged and calmly took another sip of his coffee.

Mimi walked over to Angel trying to calm her down. Mark tried talking again, "I won this contest and we're going to China!"

Everyone in the room stared at Mark perplexedly. Then one by one the bohemians came to life.

"No!"

"How'd you win?"

"Really!"

"The girls at the club won't believe this!"

"All of us?"

"EEEEE This is going to be so much fun"

They all crowded around Mark. Except Mimi and Collins who tried to get ever bit of information they could out of Angel.

Mimi was bouncing up and down at the same rate or faster then Angel now, "How'd it happen" Angel smiled and stopped bouncing.

"Weeeeeell there was this contest I found out about and Mark entered and won it!"

"Contest?"

Angel nodded, smiling cheerfully, "Film contest!"

Angel was jumping again. Collins chuckled, "And we can all go? Isn't there some kind of limit to the number of people?"

Angel turned to him, still full of energy, " That's what we thought but no 'family' means family!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Mimi and Angel screeched dancing around. Collins smiled at them and walked over to the others who were interrogating Mark like he was some kind of criminal.

"When do we leave?" Roger asked.

Mark thought for a moment, "I think they said … on June 22 of this year."

"THIS YEAR!" Joanne's eyes went wide.

Maureen froze turning to her, "Awwwww, pookie don't tell be you're working for that time!"

Joanne shook her head "no and if I was I'd take time off. It just seems really soon."

Maureen nodded her head in agreement, talking a hold of her hand only to find out…

"What the!" Collins said pulling his hand away.

Maureen turned her head to the side again eyes wide, "WO! Collins when do you get here?"

"He was there for a bit," Roger answered for him expressionless, before turning to back to Mark, "One more thing?"

"Ya?"

"What film did you hand in for that contest you were telling us about?" Roger asked, pondering about which one of Mark's movies would be the most uhhh… appropriate to win a prize this big.

Mark chuckled, "It was just something I was working o…" A door slamming cut him of.

"What the fuck was that!" Maureen questioned, turning away from Collins and Joanne to the sound of the noise. They all shrugged and kept on talking but Maureen was still looking around

"I think that was Angel and Mimi slamming the door on their way out." Collins said to answer her question.

"Where do you think they're going?" Maureen asked, not that it bothered her but she just wanted to know where they were going. I mean she could be missing out on a stamped of hot nude people out on the street.

"Home!"

Maureen's face fell, "Ohhhh" She snapped her fingers and walked back to her magazine. Joanne followed her, with a puzzled look on her face.

Roger walked up to Collins, "Did Mimi and Ang tell you why they left?"

"No" Collins replied

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Roger asked turning his head to the side, his face showing authentic concern about the two girls.

Collins nodded, "I think so, I'm more worried for the town … they might blow something up."

Roger eyes went wide

"Or maybe they went to Angel and my house to pack."

"You're right" Roger smiled, but then stopped, "Why would Mimi pack there here cloths are here?"

"They wear the same size?"

"That could be it, then" Roger nodded walking back to talk with Mark about what to do about the loft when they're away. Collins walked passed the bickering Maureen and Joanne to his poor cold cup of coffee.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blooper for Chapter 1

Maureen: What the fuck was that!

Collins: I think that was Angel and Mimi slamming the door on their way out.

Maureen: Where do you th

_(Musetta's waltz starts to play)_

Roger: **MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** Roger falls to his knees

Mark: pats Roger on the back OO Don't worry she'll come back.

Roger: _sniff_promise?

Mark: Uhhh sure

Roger: getting up G wiz you're the bestest friend a guy could ever have. Hugs Mark

Maureen: Oo! Aaaaaalrrighty then.

**A/N: That's all for now **


	2. 14 hours!

Author's note: Back again! Thanks a bunch to all the reviewers. I won't waste much more time with a ramble because I'm still a bit jetlagged and tomorrow I have volunteer work so … on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or Air China but I do own … wait no

"Wow, it's HUGE!" Mimi whispered looking up at the glass ceiling at the main lobby. Roger whistled putting down his baggage next to hers. The rest of the group followed with stunned comments of their own.

"It's almost as big as a football field!"

"It's clean"

"So this is JFK"

"What are we supposed to do next?"

The group turned to Collins who was still standing by the spiffy revolving door. Then they looked at each other, totally confused at what to do.

Joanne juggled both her and Maureen's luggage and said, " It would be nice to check our luggage in."

The group stared at her blankly, the confusion still apparent but a bit more confident that there was at least one of them who had experienced flying before.

They followed her over to the bag checking station. The one that was marked Air China, and after one very long line later they where bag less and free to move more freely.

Some how they made there way to the terminal entrance without much help from the directionally challenge people.

At the security gate one by one they went up to the police officer, "can I see you're ticket and passport?" she asked Mark, who just happened to be first in line.

He pulled out a dusty passport and ticket and handed them to her. She type look up at him and gave them back. Mark then walked threw the metal detector.

This process continued threw the group with much stopping, Roger, Collins and Joanne had a metal belt and or change and Angel and Mimi had to talk off there shoes. That left Mark and Maureen waiting patently or in Maureen's case impatiently at the exit.

After nothing was found they formed a group again. Mimi and Angel were in the process of putting on their shoes when Joanne called to them, "guys come on we only have" she checked her watch, "5 minutes, the gate closes 10 minutes before take off"

Maureen giggled "Ya you're holding us up!"

"It's not our fault our shoes look threatening" Mimi called back.

Roger snorted, "They are threatening, even stepping on someone's toe would hurt." Collins nodded in agreement both men most likely speaking from experience.

After a minute more of waiting they walked on to the gate.

"We're in gate 4 right?" Mark asked looking down at his ticket. Roger nodded looking around for a sign that would direct them finding one he pointed.

"We go to the right"

Even thought they had found a sign they still let Joanne lead for fear of getting lost again. They got to the gate just in time to catch the end of a Chinese announcement.

"Oh ya how are we going to know what they're saying?" Collins asked wide-eyed looking over at angel.

Just then another vice came on, "flight 981 to Beijing, China is now boarding. Please have you're boarding tickets ready."

Mark motioned to the speakers, "for now we have translations"

They all followed Joanne like baby chick over to the boarding booth. Again they waited in line and were let in the bridge to the plane.

Mimi looked really nervier and a bit sick; Roger gave her an Advil that he had been caring just in case.

Joanne caught up with her and rubbed her shoulder, "Everything's going to be alright, it's always scary the fist time."

Maureen giggled grabbing on to her lovers arm, "Joanne that's a sweet thing to say, but I think she's done it before"

Blink

Realization

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

A possible cat fight was stopped by Angel who locked arms with them both, "guys, guys calm down it was just a misunderstanding, nothing to get mad about, they happen all the time" The thought for a moment, "I mean when I was 14 my sister told me if you're touched by a guy you get pregnant. So I thought I was pregnant. See all the time."

Blink

The story defiantly made the angel disappeared and made Maureen erupt into a fit of laughter, "Awwwww"

Angel unhooked her arms with them and walked back to where Collins was walking. Mark was not to far away from he shook his head, "Man you must have been an interesting one."

They reached the cabin aria; flight attendants were there to greet them. Maureen fluttered her eyes at them but they didn't seem to care a few smiled back. Joanne instinctively pulled her away.

They found their seats with no real problem, 4 seats in the middle and 3 on the left side near a wing.

Almost immediately Mark took the window seat. Joanne sat by him separating him from Maureen who sat at the walkway. Mimi's eyes drooped and she sat in a seat at the middle. Angel followed close behind her. Roger and Collins sitting on either side of there loves.

They all got themselves situated. Mimi fell asleep on Roger's shoulder, due to the median. Roger curiously played with the table whilst Collins and angel were looking for a place to put the pillow and blanket that was on the seat.

"Ewww barf bag!" Maureen started to giggle, pulling it fully out of the chair poach. Joanne nodded, wrinkling her noise at the thought of its use.

Mark looked over at it, "Who would use one of thoughts?"

"Well if you gotta ya gotta."

Joanne looked at the card more closely, "It even has it in about 21 different languages people to know what it's for."

"What'll they think of next?" Mark chuckled shaking his head.

Joanne pulled out the safety instruction guide, "Honeybear, Mimi and Angel are going to have to talk of you're shoes in an emergency, they might poke a hole in the life rafts."

"Ooh let me see!"

Back at the middle seats Roger tuned of the light to help Mimi sleep better. Ahh young love. He then turned to look passed Mimi at Angel who was now sharing a blanket with Collins who was looking up at the smoking nonsmoking signs flash.

"Who long is this flight going to be?" Roger asked, playing with Mimi's wavy hair.

Collins turned to him then at the flight TV screen that Roger missed, "exactly uhhh 6,828 miles"

Roger whistled making Mimi stir but then drift back to sleep only to be awakened by the plane lurching forward.

"Are we there?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. Roger shook his head no. This was going to be a long flight.

Just then a flight attendant came over the speaker, "…Insert Chinese here…" After a moment's passed she came on again, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen welcome to air china we hope you enjoy the flight please pay close attention to the safety video."

The movie started to play and the group watched it run through ever-single rule on what to do if something bad happens.

"Damn they're prepared for everything" Maureen commented as it ended, "It's like they think we're going to crash.

Just then the plain stared to rumble speeding down the runway. Maureen braced herself. Collins and Roger looked with grate interest at the Mimi and Angel who was huddled together muttering muttered Latin versus. Mark on the other hand looked out of the window like a little kid.

They could all feel the plane lift off and everything got quiet.

Everyone was actually not as stiff as the plain e stared to sore higher and higher. Mark however was feeling a bit sick.

Noticing this Maureen passed down the multi language barf bag to him, " here you might need more than one."

Mark glared at her but took it anyway.

Not mush happened on the flight they talked, slept, snuggled, barfed, read and braved there way threw turbulence … Ahh yes turbulence it brings people together better than a horror movie.

By the end of it all there were only three people who were awake; Mimi who had found great interest in the music from the plains radio, listing to it threw the free headphones the Paine provided. Collins, who was talking to a very sick Mark and lastly Mark who was well sick.

It was oddly warm in the cabin when the lady walked by handing out a slip of paper to each other person weather awake or asleep.

Mimi took of the phones and took the paper; "Thanks" she said looking down.

"What is this?" Collins asked. Mark surged, getting up from his seat and heading to the bathroom.

Mimi started filling it out, "I think it's a health evaluation or something."

The paper read:

Have you been in contact with anyone with SARS in the last 14 days?

Yes (bubble)………………..no (bubble)

Do you have any of the following:

-Diarrhea

-Vomiting (mark could have to check this one)

-HIV/AIDS

All at once as if planed Collins and Mimi looked at each other and then at the sleeping forms or Roger and Angel.

"What are you going to put?" Mimi asked, unsure what to do with it.

Collins thought for a bit but then concluded it would be best to say, "no" Mimi nodded and marked it down on her paper.

Maureen stirred opening her eyes and stretching, "What's this?" She looked at the paper for a bit then at the TV information screen. "9 MORE HOURS!" She immediately bared her head into Joanne's shoulder and tried to fall asleep again.

Mimi and Collins stared at this before turning back to there forms, filling out both there's and there lovers.

Mark walked back to his seat unnoticed and fell asleep watching Air TV and how good the first class had it with the Internet access and the seats that turn into beds.

About and hour later Roger woke up to find everyone asleep so he decided to watch a movie. He put on his own headphones to find that the movie was replaced with a commercial for Toto cleaning products. (Disclaimer: I do not own Toto cleaning products) The commercial was in Chinese too, no subtitles.

So he took the headphones off and glanced around at his sleeping friends to find mark wide-awake and looking at him. Roger smiled at him but Mark closed his eyes drifting off.

Mark had a very nice nap after that but was waken up by the plain skidding to a stop. His eyes snapped open to mead Joanne's face, "Are you ok?"

"Yes actually", mark said stretching.

"Good cause we're here"

After some more taxing the plain started to disembark. The group got up as quickly as they could to get in the line and exited on the gangplank.

After going threw security customs and baggage clam they exited into the arrivals hall.

There were many people waiting with signs but they were looking for a sign that said "Holidays".

"There it is, the yellow one" Angel pointed out practically running toward it. The others followed to meet their tour guide who was obviously native to china.

Then they all reached him he extended his hand, "Hello I'm Tom, you're the grouped of 7?" he asked.

Joanne nodded and took care of the matters wale the rest got a first glimpse of their other American traveling companions. They all were starring at them as if they were looking at freaks from a freak show.

Everyone felt a little uneasy but Maureen tried to deal with it and she walked up to and old lady outstretching her hand, "Hi I'm Maureen and you?" The lady just took her luggage and swiveled it away.

Maureen was just about to yell at her when Joanne came back and Tom spook up, "Ahh Ok follow me please"

They followed him all around the airport, the signs were different and so were the people. They all felt a bit uneasy as people stared at them, but any feeling stopped as they exited threw sliding doors.

A warm gust of humidity hit them and they all stood there just amazed at how pretty the city of Beijing looked at night.

It took so long to get here but it was worth it, they were in China.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Blooper for chapter two

Mark: Uses barf bag

Maureen: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Joanne: Ha Roger you owe me five bucks, I told you he couldn't handle it.

Roger: Damn

Mimi: Roger! That's horrible … I bet you 5 that he'll do it again

Roger: Deal

Maureen: not facing mark, hands over eyes Mark are you ok

Mark: Ya I'm fine Maureen thanks for you're concern

Maureen: no no no I meant are you ok as in do you have puck all over you or can I look.

Angel: You can look honey he got it all in the bag

Collins: was also looking away that's good, this trip is actually really long

Angel: tell me about it

Me: Exactly 5 more hours and 43 minutes to go!

Authors note: I feel like a vampire all active at night and sleepy in the day. I hope you like the story so far please Review if you wish! I'm also really really sorry for any mistakes and I know there are a ton. I'm still really half asleep; I'll make the next chapter better!


	3. an

A/N: I just found out about this awesome RENT board called **525,000 Moments of RENT **they have **tons** of stuff there. You should check it out some time. Here's the link: (http/ elphieandglinda. proboards57. com/) just withought any spaces, The computer wouldn't let me put it on withought them.

my fic I've been busy almost all summer with camps and trips but I promise you more is on the way It's actually all there but I need to type it, sorry for the wait!


End file.
